Pot de départ
by LynnNashina
Summary: Au pot de départ d'un de ses employés, Sasuke entrevoit l'occasion de faire une proposition particulière à Naruto, cet idiot qui tente de l'amadouer depuis des mois pour avoir sa fichue promotion. Ou comment ne jamais sous-estimer le caractère imprévisible de certaines situations…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

A peine de retour sur ce site que mes idées de fanfic explose comme du pop corn dans ma tête (clin d'œil a ma dernière fic, vous voyez la subtilité de l'écrivain ? Non ? Bah moi j'suis pas peu fière :B ).

Je viens donc aujourd'hui vous proposer une toute nouvelle histoire s'étalant sur 3 chapitres (dont un servant plutôt de court épilogue) déjà – presque – terminés, qui seront délivrés chaque dimanche soir.

Bonne lecture !

Naruto x Sasuke, Univers alternatif, Yaoi, Rating M

* * *

Chapitre 01

« Bon, alors ! Passer prendre une bouteille au magasin pour marquer le coup, envoyer un message à Sakura pour la prévenir, récupérer le dossier dans le bureau du chieur et arriver au pot de départ à temps ! Ouais, c'est faisable, je suis large. »

Attrapant d'une main sa veste à l'entrée, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la pendule accroché au mur de sa cuisine. Dix-neuf heure trente…

« Et merde, déjà en retard. »

Un lourd soupir dépité brisa le silence de la pièce, suivi par les bruits de pas rapides du blond se dirigeant vers un des placards en bois de la cuisine. Il en sortit une bouteille de vodka bon marché, tiquant en se disant qu'on faisait mieux comme cadeau de départ. Bof, ça fera l'affaire, faute de mieux.

Décidé, il emporta la bouteille avec lui, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un message en quittant l'appartement.

Ce soir, il devait retourner au bureau pour fêter le départ d'un de ses collègues, Shikamaru. Après seulement trois ans d'ancienneté, son ami avait décidé de tout plaquer pour partir rejoindre sa copine vivant à Suna. En apprenant son départ, Naruto savait que les choses ne seraient plus pareilles. Shikamaru était la seule personne au boulot avec lequel il s'entendait vraiment, en dehors de la charmante secrétaire Sakura. Pour lui, les autres faisait en quelque sorte partie du décor, il n'avait pas vraiment de contact avec eux et au fond, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Shikamaru et lui partageait la même vision du travail : une activité ennuyeuse, pratiqué dans un cadre pénible, avec des collègues soit idiots, soit vantards. Et tout ça sous le regard scrutateur d'un patron inflexible et exigeant.

Surtout que pour eux, le rôle du chef était admirablement tenu en la personne du grand Sasuke Uchiha. Petit bourgeois de province que monsieur Uchiha père avait placé là du jour au lendemain, profitant de son renom pour imposer son cher fils à la tête de l'entreprise. Oui parce que bon, ces gens là ne méritent pas de commencer en bas de l'échelle vous voyez, quand on née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, le goût de la boue est trop insoutenable.

M'enfin, à ses yeux, Sasuke était … Doué, dans son domaine. Efficace. Plutôt juste dans ces choix, tenant d'une main de maître les rennes de l'entreprise sans jamais se montrer froid et cruel avec son personnel. Il savait être prévenant, et parfois même plaisant, les rares fois où il daignait être de bonne humeur.

Naruto acceptait également le fait que son patron était aussi plus qu'agréable à regarder. Non, a bien y réfléchir, il était même diablement sexy. Depuis plusieurs mois, Naruto avait commencé à trouver le brun franchement attirant, se faisait la réflexion qu'il serait certainement plus qu'agréable de partager son lit.

Plus d'une fois, Naruto avait sût montrer son intérêt, mais le brun n'avait jamais été réceptif, préférant l'ignorer. Mais c'était sans connaitre le caractère profondément déterminé du blond. Peu importe à quel point Sasuke aller continuer à faire semblant de ne rien voir, Naruto n'arrêterait que le jour où son patron serait capable de lui dire clairement « oui » ou « non ».

Mais, un problème venait obscurcir son délicieux projet. Malgré ses qualités, en règle générale… Sasuke n'était qu'un con ! Ne montrons jamais rien de ses émotions, s'amusant de jouer de son incroyable seft-contrôle, laissant ses interlocuteurs dans le flou aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait.

Et non, son jugement n'était pas influencé par le fait que cet enfoiré refusait de l'augmenter depuis plus d'un an, ça n'avait rien n'à voir. …Enfin, peut être un peu quand même, mais il n'empêche que très souvent, ce n'était qu'un con.

* * *

Refusant poliment un énième verre, Sasuke remercia sa jeune secrétaire pour son geste, esquissant un sourire qui sonner faux.

Ce pot de départ s'éternisait, et il commençait vraiment à se lasser. Il n'avait même pas eut envie de venir, mais Shikamaru étant l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, il trouvait convenable de venir l'honorer de sa présence. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à alimenter les bavardages stériles de ses employés. Une heure s'était déjà écoulé, peut-être qu'il était temps de s'esquiver discrètement ?

Un profond rire franc le sortit de sa réflexion et attira son attention.

Debout un peu plus loin se tenait Naruto, riant naturellement face à son ami blasé. L'expression qu'afficha le brun face à lui ne pouvait pas donner d'indices sur la teneur de leur conversation : Sasuke n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre chez lui que cette mine dépité.

Il fit glisser son regard sur la silhouette du blond, appréciant discrètement cette silhouette dont il pouvait deviner les formes au travers du tissu.

Quand Naruto avait fait son entrée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Sasuke n'avait pu qu'être ravi de constater qu'il était seul. Des rumeurs courraient depuis quelques semaines dans les couloirs, à propos d'un client qui aurait apparemment fait du rentre dedans au blond durant sa dernière tournée dans le nord. N'étant pourtant pas d'un naturel jaloux, Sasuke s'était quand même sentie vexé en l'apprenant, certainement trop habitué au fait que Naruto le draguait ouvertement depuis quelques mois. Franchement agacé au début, il avait finit par trouver ça plutôt agréable de se sentir désirer de cette façon par un homme qui était loin de le rendre insensible. Ce petit jeu entre eux était plaisant aux yeux du brun, mais il prenait bien conscience que tout ça n'était pas sérieux. Il était son patron, et il savait le blond joueur, taquin. Ses multiples tentatives n'étaient qu'un défi qu'il se lançait à lui-même, Sasuke en était certain. Malgré tous les efforts possibles et tous les espoirs qu'il aurait voulu mettre dans cette relation, Sasuke savait parfaitement que ça n'avait pas la moindre chance de fonctionner.

Cherchant à tuer dans l'œuf les pensées douloureusement naïves qui envahirent son cœur, Sasuke reprit sa contemplation. Les manches relevées de la chemise blanche laissait au regard charbon tout le plaisir de vagabonder le long des muscles finement dessiner de ses bras. Remontant le long de la peau légèrement bronzée, Sasuke détailla avec intérêt les expressions rayonnantes du visage doré, passant de son sourire sincère à ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière, mêlant sérénité profonde et fougue animale.

Comme attiré inconsciemment par sa lumière, Sasuke s'éloigna du groupe de jeunes femmes l'entourant et se dirigea vers Naruto. Faisant mine d'être là pour une autre raison que le blond, il se tourna naturellement vers Shikamaru en approchant :

\- Alors, pas trop peiné de nous quitter ?

\- On sait ce qu'on perd mais pas se qu'on gagne. Répondit simplement le brun dans un haussement d'épaules.

Amusé, Naruto observa la réaction de son patron dans un regard en biais. Ce dernier se contenta d'un faible sourire convenu, lui accordant ce point. Sa main toujours vide attira le regard curieux du blond. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu le jeune patron accepter ne serait-ce qu'une fois de boire de l'alcool, prétextant que le goût était parfaitement ignoble. Bizarrement, ce geste répété piqua sa curiosité.

Sans un mot, il attrapa un gobelet en plastique derrière eux et le remplie de punch. Avec la quantité de fruits que contenait la boisson, le goût de l'alcool était pratiquement indétectable, rendant la teneur trompeuse. Il n'aurait donc aucune excuse quant au goût désagréable. Dans un sourire charmeur, il se tourna vers son patron et lui tendit le verre, lui faisant hausser un sourcil :

\- Non merci.

\- Aller, faut marquer le coup quand même.

\- C'est ce que je fais. Répondit le brun en signalant simplement sa présence.

N'en démordant pas, Naruto lui colla l'objet dans la main en ajoutant, rieur :

\- Non mais attends, t'as vu ta carrure ? Un seul verre, ça ne va pas te tuer.

Dans sa surprise, Sasuke referma la main sur le verre et lui jeta un regard en biais. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Cette remarque étrange avait tout l'air d'être un compliment sur son physique. Enfin… Peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment objectif. Les doigts de Naruto relâcheraient leur prise sur le gobelet et frôlèrent ceux du brun en se détachant, l'obligeant à contenir un frisson.

Ne voulant rien montrer de son trouble naissant, Sasuke répondit simplement :

\- Bon … Un petit alors.

\- Aaaah bah voilà, on devient raisonnable.

Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé devant le large sourire lui faisant face, Sasuke trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson. C'était sucré et fruité, pas vraiment désagréable d'emblée mais bon… on pouvait faire nettement mieux.

Ecoutant distraitement la conversation des deux hommes, il eut l'occasion de feindre l'intérêt et en profita pour détailler Naruto de plus près sans que ça ne semble suspect. Un verre à la main, le sourire large, le blond discutait de nouveau joyeusement avec son ami, alternant entre éclats de rire et boniment dans une voix rauque et chaleureuse. Perdue dans sa contemplation, Sasuke vida son verre sans y faire attention.

Un gobelet vide apparut sous yeux de Naruto. Il tourna la tête vers son porteur, surpris, et interrogea le brun du regard. Sans un mot, Sasuke ancra ses yeux dans les siens, attendant patiemment qu'il le resserve. Dans un sourire, Naruto attrapa le verre et le remplit à nouveau de liquide ambré avant de lui rendre :

\- Merci.

Naruto ne répondit que par un sourire et un haussement de sourcils aguicheur, joueur, ce que le brun fit mine d'ignorer comme à son habitude. Soudain, une idée lui revint en mémoire :

\- Ah oui, au fait ! Il faut que je récupère le dossier rouge, il est dans ton bureau.

Rassemblant rapidement quelques souvenirs, Sasuke se rappela avoir vu le dossier dans l'après-midi. Tournant les talons, il prévint simplement :

\- Je vais le chercher.

\- Merci.

Sasuke s'éclipsa et remonta le couloir en direction de son bureau, ignorant qu'un regard cobalt le suivait d'un peu plus loin. Patient, Naruto reprit sa conversation avec Shikamaru, voyant trois autres collègues venir les rejoindre pour y prendre part.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Naruto balaya l'open-space du regard à la recherche d'une tête brune. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'était absenté. Pourtant, le blond en était sûr, le dossier avait bien été déposé sur le bureau de son patron plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

S'excusant un instant auprès de ses collègues, il emprunta le couloir à leur gauche avant de se diriger vers le plus grand bureau, au bout du corridor.

* * *

Assit au fond de son fauteuil de cuir, Sasuke restait là, à contempler en silence le visage doré et amical imprimer sur le trombinoscope de l'entreprise qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer devant la vision de cet homme qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, se mêlant aux nombreux scénarios qu'il avait eut le temps d'imaginer. C'était si difficile pour lui de résister à tous ses assauts incessants, toutes ses incitations. Naruto prenait un tel plaisir à jouer avec lui, à le taquiner et se délecter de réussir parfois à desceller sa gêne… Des soirs comme celui-là, quand l'épuisement alourdissait son corps et son esprit, Sasuke ne trouvait plus la force de feindre… et préférait fuir.

Des bruits de pas à l'extérieur l'avertirent que quelqu'un approchait. Pris de panique, il enfourna sans douceur le papier dans un tiroir de son bureau, tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre et fit mine de finir son verre tranquillement.

Sans frapper, Naruto entra dans le bureau et jeta, amusé :

\- Et bah alors, tu t'es endormi ?

Le cœur serré a l'entente de cette voix forte, Sasuke répondit froidement sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux :

\- J'en avais assez d'entendre vos jacassements.

\- Merci, c'est agréable.

Aussitôt, les remords le submergèrent. Il pivota légèrement et reposa sa tête contre le cuir de son fauteuil, captant son regard. Dans une moue attendrissante aux yeux du blond, il se pinça la lèvre et souffla timidement :

\- C'est sortit tout seul…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne fais pas exprès d'être vache avec toi, je parle trop vite, c'est tout.

Franchement amusé, Naruto le taquina :

\- Mais… Ca ressemblerait presque à des excuses ça, dis moi.

Sasuke claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un « 'tss » méprisant, détournant le regard. Il détestait cette manie qu'avait le blond de toujours l'agacer comme ça, profitant des rares fois ou il quittait son masque sans émotions pour venir le titiller. Habitué de ce genre d'échange, Naruto n'eut pas crainte de continuer :

\- Si picoler te rends aimable, tu devrais songer à te reconvertir dans le débit de boissons.

Sasuke accrocha son regard d'un coup d'œil en biais :

\- Tu viendrais travailler pour moi?

\- Pourquoi pas. Les pourboires couveraient peut-être la promotion que j'aimerais avoir.

Sasuke tiqua. Voilà que cette foutu promotion était remise sur le tapis, il en avait assez ! Ils en avaient parlés encore et encore. Il avait écouté tous ses arguments, les avaient prit en compte à leur juste valeurs, mais lui avait bien expliqué de toutes les façons possibles que la décision ne lui appartenait pas. Les finances de l'entreprise ne permettaient aucune hausse de salaire pour le moment, peu importe de poste. Ennuyé, il répondit :

\- N'essaie pas d'abuser de moi parce que je suis dans cet état.

\- Pourtant, l'idée est alléchante.

Le regard chaud que lui lança Naruto à ce moment là tordit son estomac. Il sentit avec horreur une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Naruto porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala de longues gorgées, laissant au brun le plaisir d'admirer les mouvements de sa gorge se contractant dans ses déglutitions. Les yeux toujours profondément ancré dans les siens, Naruto termina sa boisson et en récolta les dernières gouttes en se pourléchant les lèvres langoureusement, ravi de constater que le brun fixait maintenant intensivement sa langue, une lueur d'envie brillant au fond de ses prunelles. Sasuke avala sa salive, se dégagea la gorge dans un raclement sonore avant de se jeter sur le dossier à son bureau, changeant de sujet :

\- Si tu pouvais le terminer pour la semaine prochaine, ce serait parfait.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Bien.

Ecrasant dans un bruit de plastique le gobelet qu'il tenait, Naruto s'approcha d'un pas ferme vers le bureau, comme un animal sauvage. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers Sasuke, voyant les yeux charbons s'écarquiller légèrement. Le brun se tétanisa en le sentant s'approcher de plus en plus, frémissant de tout son corps, dans l'attente. Un sourire innocent étirant ses lèvres, le blond jeta d'un mouvement de main son gobelet dans la poubelle aux pieds de son patron, avant de se redresser.

Les yeux onyx se fermèrent durement, une veine de rage pulsant sur le front. Ce crétin était encore en train de jouer avec lui en venant l'aguicher, l'air de rien. Il en avait assez de tout ça, il était temps pour lui de partir et d'échapper à son emprise. Sans un regard, il s'adressa au blond d'une voix sans timbre :

\- Maintenant, rends-moi service s'il te plait. Appelle un taxi pour moi.

\- Tu n'es pas venu en voiture ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Si, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de conduire. Je tiens à mon permis.

\- T'as pratiquement rien bu…

Agacé, Sasuke grimaça en le fixant d'un œil noir :

\- Tu peux arrêter de juger mes actes, juste trente seconde, s'il te plait ? Je ne suis pas ta femme.

Surpris, Naruto ouvrit de petits yeux avant d'éclater de rire, reconnaissant le fait qu'il pouvait être vraiment chiant, parfois. Dans un haussement d'épaules, il proposa :

\- Je passe par ton quartier pour rentrer, je vais te raccompagner.

Tirant la moue, Sasuke sembla hésiter, réfléchir … et consentie finalement à le suivre.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture s'était fait dans la simplicité, le temps filant sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en prennent vraiment conscience. Ils avaient partagés le même plaisir à se retrouver seuls dans cet endroit clos pour discuter de choses et d'autres sans être interrompu par les obligations du travail. Sasuke apprécia également le fait de pouvoir observer le conducteur sans avoir à soutenir le poids de son regard électrisant, restant ainsi maitre des évènements.

Le son du clignotant retentit. Dans une parfaite maitrise, Naruto glissa sa voiture dans une place étroite entre deux mastodontes :

\- Et voilà.

Sans un mot de plus, il attendit patiemment que le brun détache sa ceinture. Une fois fait, Sasuke n'esquissa aucun mouvement, restant toujours assis à ses côtés. Interloqué, Naruto cru bon de signaler :

\- Bon… On est arrivés.

\- Hm…

Voyant qu'il ne daignait toujours pas bouger, il coupa le contact de son moteur et demanda gentiment :

\- Tu … Tu as peur de t'écrouler au sol une fois debout ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent en entendant le brun émettre un discret rire moqueur, avant de souffler :

\- Abruti.

\- Hey, n'insulte pas quelqu'un qui te rends service, enfoiré.

Ignorant l'offense, Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et le fixa intensivement, passant outre son froncement de sourcils et sa mine contrarié. Hésitant, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que… Ca te dirait de monter un moment ?

\- Monter ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Prendre un dernier verre ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et souffla :

\- Moi aussi je tiens à mon permis, tu sais.

\- Juste pour discuter, alors … Insista le brun. On pourrait parler ensemble de ta promotion, par exemple.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, méfiant. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours lui qui remettait ce sujet sur le tapis, le brun étant plutôt du genre à éviter le sujet le plus possible.

Une main blanche passa par-dessus le levier de vitesse pour venir doucement se poser sur sa cuisse. Dans sa surprise, Naruto ne recula pas, se contentant de questionner :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu …

Sasuke avala sa salive et releva légèrement deux yeux brillant vers lui :

\- A quel point tu la veux vraiment, cette promotion ?

\- Hein ?

Penaud, Naruto ouvrit la bouche et haussa un sourcil, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que son patron était vraiment en train de lui faire cette proposition ?

La main blanche remonta lentement le long du jean rêche dans une douce caresse, réveillant l'esprit du blond. Froidement, il demanda :

\- Je rêve où t'es en train de me proposer une promotion canapé, là ?

\- Ca se pourrait.

\- Mais va te faire foutre !

D'une main, il repoussa son bras et le toisa d'un regard glacial, demandant d'une voix cassante :

\- Tu me prends pour qui bordel ? Je ne suis pas une putain !

\- Non, je, pardon. Bredouilla-t-il, la voix étranglée.

\- Si je veux cette promotion c'est parce que je la mérite, j'ai pas a me prostituer pour ça !

\- Je sais, je ne voulais pas, enfin…

Sasuke se tendit et baissa la tête, honteux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, luttant contre la gêne qui lui donnait envie de fuir à tout jambe. D'une voix basse et emplie de remords, il murmura :

\- Je me sens vraiment con là… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça comme ça.

Le regard cobalt s'adoucit quelque peu face à sa mine penaude. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce temps, tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés, après la véhémence dont son patron avait fait preuve en grondant ses intarissables refus… Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire que derrière tout ça, Sasuke avait feins son dégout et cacher son intérêt derrière une animosité permanente.

Le cœur serré, Naruto observa l'Uchiha, se prenant a espérer que peut-être, ces multiples tentatives d'approche avait réussi à porter leurs fruits.

Dans un mouvement de langue, Naruto humidifia rapidement ses lèvres devenus sèches par la tension qui l'animait. Le goût sucré de l'alcool lui revint en bouche, rappelant à ses souvenirs le fait que Sasuke avait légèrement bu en début de soirée. Avec regret, il comprit que ces élans n'avaient été que le fruit d'un certain taux d'alcoolémie capable de le désinhiber.

D'une voix plus douce et clémente, Naruto reprit :

\- Ecoute… Tu devrais aller dormir. T'auras les idées plus claires demain.

\- Ouais…

Vaincu, Sasuke ouvrit la portière de la voiture et sortie une jambe à l'extérieur, frissonnant sous la bourrasque de vent venu s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Sans un regard pour le blond, il souffla un léger :

\- Désolé.

Avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui. N'ayant pas eut l'occasion de répondre, Naruto se contenta de le regarder marcher en direction de l'immeuble et disparaitre derrière la porte de son appartement. Dans une moue douloureuse, il se pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il avait accepté de monter... Même sans aller jusque là, le simple fait d'avoir eut l'occasion de profiter de lui un instant dans cette voiture et d'avoir laissé cette chance filler…

Dans un souffle tremblant, il reposa sa tête sur le volant et se mordit la lèvre en imaginant la sensation qu'il aurait pu ressentir en prenant les lèvres du brun entre les siennes, enroulant sa langue autour de lui en se délectant de ses gémissements.

Dans un soupir résigné, Naruto chassa ses pensées et redémarra sa voiture, avant de reprendre la route de son appartement.

Une fois arrivé, il abandonna le dossier, ses chaussures et sa veste dans un coin de la cuisine et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, à la cadence d'un fantôme. Il s'écroula sans grâce sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd, enfouissant déjà la tête dans son oreiller, accueillant Morphée à bras ouverts.

La grosseur de son téléphone dans sa poche le dérangea. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour l'extraire et fut intrigué par le clignotement de l'icône « message ». D'un mouvement de pouce, il ouvrit la petite enveloppe et haussa un sourcil en voyant le destinateur.

« Sasuke. »

D'un œil a demi-clos par le sommeil, il laissa échapper un bâillement et lu le message envoyé.

« Encore pardon, Usuraitonkachi. J'ai simplement cherché une excuse bidon pour te faire monter mais c'était une erreur. Ne m'en veux pas. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Esquissant un sourire, il murmura un petit « abruti » et tapa quelques secondes sur les touches de téléphone, répondant :

« L'erreur n'a été commise que dans la formulation. Sans ça, je n'aurais sûrement pas réagit de la même manière. Bonne nuit, patron. »

Reposant le téléphone sur sa table de chevet, il enfonça à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller en souriant bêtement, imaginant le visage renfrogné du brun émettant un léger « 'tss » agacé face a l'appellation sarcastique du « patron ».

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, en espérant avoir attisée votre intérêt ou au moins piquée votre curiosité :p

Une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis serait évidemment très appréciée, alors n'hésitez surtout pas ! :)

Merci de m'avoir lu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :p


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le second chapitre de ma fiction, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

(Rappel : Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre :) )

* * *

Chapitre 02

Le cri strident d'une alarme de réveil déchira la pièce.

La tête encore dans le coton, Sasuke ouvrit un œil, pestant en fixant d'un œil noir son téléphone posé près de son visage. Las, il tendit le bras vers l'appareil et l'éteignit d'un geste, avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller, relâchant un profond :

\- Fais chier…

Tirant une grimace de dégoût, il constata que le goût particulièrement désagréable de l'alcool imprégnait toujours sa bouche. Même après une nuit de sommeil, cette saloperie n'avait même pas la décence de le laisser tranquille.

Peu à peu, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le pot de départ ennuyeux à mourir, les quelques verres qu'il avait apprécié sur le moment, le fait que Naruto l'ait gentiment raccompagné et surtout …

\- Fais chier ! Répéta-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, embarrassé.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait osé dire une connerie pareille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, franchement ? D'ordinaire, il savait se contrôler mieux que ça, même face à Naruto.

Comme frappé par la foudre, il se redressa vivement, attisé par le souvenir d'un sms dont il ignorait aujourd'hui la teneur. Il attrapa son téléphone d'une main rude et parcourut rapidement son menu, le cœur au bord des lèvres d'angoisse.

A la lecture du message qu'il avait envoyé, ses joues se tintèrent en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Jamais la honte ne l'avait submergée de façon si violente et dévastatrice.

Dans un mouvement sec, il lâcha l'objet et se roula dans sa couette, enfouissant son visage dans le coton, plus honteux que jamais.

C'était décidé, il ne retournerait plus jamais travailler.

* * *

\- Encore un message du patron.

La voix mielleuse et cristalline de Sakura retentis dans la pièce, faisant relever le visage de Naruto. Dans un sourire, il attrapa le papier qu'elle lui tendait et la remercia une énième fois. Depuis ce matin, la pauvre secrétaire n'avait fait que courir entre son bureau et celui de leur supérieur, apportant les directives de Sasuke. Apparemment, ce dernier était bien décidé à l'éviter toute la journée, restant cloîtrer dans son bureau et refusant même d'utiliser le téléphone interne de l'entreprise pour le contacter.

Observant d'un œil le blond dans sa lecture, la jeune rose se risqua à demander :

\- Sasuke-kun est plus fermé que d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

\- Oui, l'alcool l'a rendu aimable. Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. On aurait dû s'attendre à un retour de bâton le lendemain.

\- T'es bête.

Dans un sourire amusé, la jeune femme tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, appréciant le « bon courage ! » qu'il lui lança.

La journée passa de la même façon et cette situation commençait vraiment à agacer Naruto. Combien de temps exactement Sasuke comptait-il le fuir comme ça ? Bien décidé à régler le problème le plus rapidement possible, Naruto fit quelques heures supplémentaires et attendit patiemment que le brun daigne sortir de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois à la porte ou sur le parking, il ne pourrait plus l'éviter.

Après quelques longues heures d'attentes, Naruto se demanda si le brun ne le faisait pas exprès. Etait-il vraiment en train d'attendre qu'il parte pour oser montrer le bout de son nez ? C'était insensé.

Perdant patience, Naruto se leva de sa chaise et avança d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son patron, espérant réussir à lui imposer une confrontation directe. Il se devait de crever l'abcès.

Frappant deux coups à la porte, il n'attendit aucune invitation et entra, trouvant Sasuke assit a son bureau un stylo à la main. Sans un regard, la voix grave du brun s'éleva :

\- Je suis occupé, Naruto.

Les yeux azur glissèrent rapidement sur les papiers éparpillés autour de lui et demanda :

\- Le téléphone de ton bureau est en panne ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi laisser la pauvre Sakura courir toute la journée pour m'apporter tes messages ?

\- C'est son travail.

\- Prie pour qu'aucune secrétaire n'entende ça…

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke griffonna quelques mots sur sa feuille avant de la ranger sur le côté, passant rapidement à une autre. Un instant de flottement passa, laissant un certain malaise planer. Ne s'en formalisant pas, Naruto vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils lui faisant face. Dans un soupir de bien-être, il commenta :

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est toujours dans le bureau du patron qu'on trouve les meilleures chaises.

\- C'est un fauteuil Montespan de plus de 1 000 euro… fit remarquer le brun dans un souffle ennuyé.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

\- Sérieux ?! C'est plus cher que le prix actuel de ma bagnole !

\- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ?

Reposant le stylo dans un bruit sec, Sasuke cala ses bras autour des papiers dispersés et releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, impatients et contrariés. Perdant son sourire, Naruto haussa une épaule en répondant honnêtement :

\- Simplement te dire d'arrêter de te prendre la tête.

\- Je vais bien.

La voix résonna d'un ton sans appel. N'ayant plus rien n'à ajouter, il détourna le regard et retourna à ses papiers. L'ignorant, Naruto continua :

\- Tu avais bu, d'accord ? C'est des choses qui arrivent. Bon même si, il faut avouer, au bout de seulement trois verres ça m'étonne.

Le sourire taquin du blond l'irritait au plus au point, lui laissant échapper un « 'tss » dédaigneux.

\- En tout cas, je ne suis pas embarrassé par quoique ce soit alors inutile de te torturer avec ça.

\- Je te répète que je vais bien.

Sentant sa gêne revenir l'envahir de plus belle, Sasuke préférait encore mentir en espérant que le blond le laisserait tranquille. Sans lever le nez de son occupation, il compléta :

\- De toute façon je m'amusais, je ne comptais pas aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Ah ?

La question avait été posée à demi-mot, dans une voix reflétant un peu de regret et presque autant de tristesse. Voyant en cela une faille, Sasuke releva enfin les yeux vers lui en affichant une mine surprise :

\- Attends…

Un sourire cruel vint peu à peu étirer ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux charbons se glacèrent alors qu'il demanda dans une voix froide et emplie de dédain :

\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais sérieux, quand même ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre. Avant qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche, il se stoppa et leva un doigt, faisant signe d'attendre une seconde.

Sasuke l'observa curieusement attraper son téléphone dans la poche de son jean, fouiller un instant à l'intérieur, et sourire en retrouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Jetant un coup d'œil rieur en direction du brun, il lu :

\- « Encore pardon, Usuraitonkachi. J'ai simplement cherché une excuse bidon pour te faire monter mais c'était une erreur. Ne m'en veux pas. ». Et bah ! Quand tu fais une vanne, tu la pousse vraiment jusqu'au bout !

\- Rooh c'est bon maintenant, lâche-moi avec ça. Râla franchement le brun, vaincu par ses propres mots.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit en le voyant maugréer comme à leur habitude, fier d'avoir su baisser ses barrières à nouveau. Taquin, il lui proposa un marché :

\- Avoue que sur le coup, tu étais bien partant, et j'arrêterais. Prends l'alcool comme excuse si tu veux, mais assumes le fait qu'hier soir au moins, tu me voulais.

La revoilà, cette lueur qui brillait parfois dans le regard céruléen. Celle que Sasuke connaissait comme étant celle qui reflétait toute la détermination dont son employé pouvait faire preuve. C'était peine perdu, il ne le laisserait pas tranquille à moins qu'il n'avoue cette chose que tout deux savait être vrai.

Dans un soupir lassé, Sasuke finit par admettre :

\- Oui, bon… Peut-être. Un peu. Mais à cause de l'alcool.

\- D'accord. Alors on en reste là, comme promis.

S'appuyant de ses mains sur ses cuisses, Naruto se leva du fauteuil dans un court :

\- Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Sasuke l'observa sans un mot. Alors ça y est, c'était terminé ? Alors oui bon, il lui avait promis qu'il le laisserait tranquille, et le brun savait que Naruto était un homme de parole, mais tout de même … Au fond, il n'était pas certain que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Voyant le blond s'éloigner pour le bon, il se senti obliger de poursuivre un maladroit :

\- Je ne te veux pas.

\- J'avais compris. Répondit le blond d'une voix quelque peu amère, sans se retourner.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire d'attendre une seconde, le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne soit ni désagréable, ni malhabile. Ne sachant quoi faire, il laissa les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes :

\- Enfin, si ! Mais… Pas de cette manière.

Surpris, Naruto s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Curieux, il tourna la tête vers lui :

\- En étant alcoolisé ?

\- En le troquant contre une promotion.

Dans un sourire un peu sadique, Naruto lâche la poignée et se tourna vers lui, s'amusant de voir sa gêne suite à son comportement déplacé :

\- C'est vrai que pour le coup, j'avoue que c'était bien naze.

\- Je sais, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Nos rapports sont tellement liés à notre statut social que sur le moment, rien de mieux ne m'est venu.

Attentif, Naruto prit en compte son point de vue, apprécia son honnêteté et répondit :

\- Sincèrement, je pense que notre opposition à ce sujet n'existe que dans nos locaux. En dehors, tu n'es plus mon supérieur hiérarchique.

Sasuke ne comprit pas exactement le sens de sa remarque. Etait-il vexé que le brun mette en exergue leur place dans la hiérarchie ? Ou était-ce un message pour dire qu'en dehors du travail, Naruto voyait en son patron un homme normal avec qui quelque chose était possible ?

Refusant de perdre leur temps en réflexion idiote, Sasuke continua :

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'aborder le sujet de cette façon alors que je ne t'ai visiblement jamais montré une once d'intérêt auparavant. C'était un acte irréfléchi et j'aimerais vraiment me racheter.

\- C'est bon je te dis, ne te prends pas la tête. T'étais déjà pardonné hier soir.

\- J'insiste. Dine avec moi ce soir.

Naruto haussa les sourcils et demanda, surpris :

\- Quoi ? Seulement tous les deux ?

\- Ca me ferait plaisir, oui.

\- Ce que tu me propose là ressemble franchement à un rancard. Fit-il remarquer dans un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu peux voir ça comme tu le veux.

L'estomac noué par la crainte d'un refus, Sasuke eut l'impression de patienter des heures. Il laissait volontaire à son employé les pleins pouvoirs et l'angoisse qui broya sa gorge et enserra son cœur semblait être capable de le tuer.

Se délectant un moment de son emprise sur lui, Naruto finit par demander d'une voix malicieuse :

\- Tu m'invites ?

\- Je ne voyais pas ça autrement.

\- Alors ça marche. Mais pas dans un truc trop chic hein, ça me fou mal à l'aise ce genre d'endroit.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, la joie envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps, lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de sourire bêtement, ce qu'il réprima aussitôt. Reprenant son chemin jusqu'à la porte, Naruto reprit :

\- Je passe chez moi et je te rejoins au resto que tu veux pour 20h, envoie-moi l'adresse.

\- Ne t'embête pas, je passe te chercher.

\- Ah ? Ok, comme tu veux.

Lorsque le blond disparut totalement de son champ de vision, Sasuke se jeta sur son ordinateur à la recherche du restaurant idéal, un immense sourire fendant ses lèvres.

* * *

« Et bah… C'est pas tout à fait « chic » mais … Ca sent vraiment la bourgeoisie ».

Suivant Sasuke en se faufilant entre deux tables, Naruto eut le loisir de contempler chaque recoin du restaurant d'un œil à la fois admiratif et mal à l'aise. Tout était tellement … clinquant. L'établissement dans son entier vous transportez directement dans le majestueux banquet d'un roi de France du 17ème siècle.

Tout autour d'eux respirait le luxe. Du sol au bois noble recouvert par endroit de feuilles d'or aux plafond peints de fresques auréolés de moulures baroques, en passant par les larges murs enveloppés de teintures de soie, le tout illuminé par d'imposant lustres de cristal.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux en prenant place à leur table réservée. Tous les nantis de la ville devaient se réunir ici.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui te ferait envie ?

Reportant son attention sur son patron, Naruto pris conscience qu'il devait lire la carte pour se décider. Timidement, il l'ouvrit devant lui.

Curieux, Sasuke jeta un œil interrogatif à son invité qu'il voyait blanchir à vu d'œil. Pour seule réponse, Naruto sourit :

\- J'ai bien fait de demander si tu m'invitais.

Répondant à son sourire, Sasuke lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la carte, l'incitant à choisir sans se poser de question.

Balayant d'un regard les plats proposés, Naruto s'interrogea sur leur teneur.

« Suprême de poulet, médaillon de lotte, ceviche de daurade, … On ne peux pas faire plus clair ».

Ne voulant admettre qu'il ne comprenait rien à la carte, Naruto la reposa sur le côté et déclara simplement :

\- Tu as l'air de connaitre l'endroit et savoir ce qui est bon, je te fais confiance.

Flatté par son geste, Sasuke acquiesça et attendit un instant que le serveur vienne s'enquérir de leur commande. Attentif, ce dernier écrivit chaque demande et leur proposa de boire quelque chose. Plus à l'aise, Naruto reprit la carte en main et jeta un rapide coup d'œil, expliquant dans un sourire :

\- Faut me mettre la dose, c'est mon patron qui régale.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance…

Surpris, ils relevèrent d'un même mouvement les yeux vers le serveur dépité, qui leur désigna d'un discret regard son patron posté au bar, le regard froid et scrutateur. Naruto détailla la mine sévère du directeur et s'interrogea :

\- Heu… C'est un démon ?

\- Il en a les compétences, en tout cas.

\- Et visiblement l'apparence. Il ressemble à un sociopathe refoulé.

\- Bon alors, tu la prends cette commande ? s'impatienta le brun.

\- Oui, oui, alors… Aller, un scotch.

\- Et pour vous, monsieur ? demanda le serveur en se tournant vers Sasuke.

\- Juste de l'eau, merci.

Il prit une ultime note dans un acquiescement entendu, et prit congés. Espiègle, Naruto reposa son menu et jeta un regard plein de sous entendu au brun qui leva un sourcil, curieux :

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien, je trouve juste dommage que tu ne veuille pas boire. J'aime assez le Sasuke que tu deviens dans ces moments là. Répondit le blond dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Je compte bien être maître de mes actions durant la soirée, je te remercie.

\- Moi, pour ce que j'en dis.

\- 'Tss.

Son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus, Naruto voulu répondre mais fut coupé par le serveur revenant vers lui, un verre à la main. Remerciant poliment le jeune homme, Naruto attrapa la boisson et y trempa ses lèvres. Le goût de l'alcool emplie sa bouche dans une caresse délicate, imprégnant ses sens tout en douceur et légèreté, lui faisant hausser les sourcils de surprise. Il n'avait jamais bu d'aussi bon scotch de toute sa vie.

\- Alors ? J'ai bien choisi l'endroit, au final ?

Reportant son attention sur Sasuke, il reposa le verre et observa à nouveau le décor dans un sourire :

\- C'est magnifique, c'est sûr. Mais c'est le genre d'endroit où j'ai l'impression de faire tâche.

Le regard charbon s'adoucit, tandis qu'il réprimanda gentiment :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

\- Disons que j'ai plutôt l'habitude de manger dans la petite brasserie du coin de ma rue, l'ambiance y est détendue et on s'y sent facilement chez soi.

\- Tu peux te permettre de te détendre ici aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Parce que je suis avec toi ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

\- Parce que tu rayonnes dans ce décor. Mais tu peux voir ma compagnie comme un soutiens si tu le veux, je n'en serais que plus séduit.

\- Alors disons cela.

Les bras chargés d'assiettes, le serveur arriva et déposa leur repas sous leurs yeux dans un professionnalisme sans faille. Recueillant leurs remerciements dans un sourire sincère, il reparti s'occuper de ses autres clients.

Sasuke s'amusa de voir les yeux azur briller d'envie face au repas qu'il allait déguster. Plongeant sans pitié sa fourchette à l'intérieur, le blond se délecta de l'odeur et fendit le silence par un grand :

\- Bon appétit !

Ravi par son enthousiasme et attendrie par son comportement enfantin, Sasuke lui répondit d'une voix plus calme et entama lui aussi son repas.

Visiblement plus que satisfait de son plat, Sasuke fut surpris de voir son invité engloutir plus que déguster ce qui lui avait été servie. Il comprit un peu mieux ce qu'il voulait dire par « j'ai l'impression de faire tâche » dans ce genre d'endroit où règnent la bienséance et l'élégance.

Sentant un regard curieux le scruter intensivement, Naruto haussa un sourcil et demanda, la bouche pleine :

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien. Tu as juste une façon de manger un peu… « bestial ».

\- Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu au pieu. Répondit prestement le blond dans un clin d'œil appuyé, se délectant de voir les joues de son patron rougir.

\- Idiot.

Les yeux clos, Naruto lui répondit par un large sourire en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée entre ses lèvres, fier de lui avoir fait perdre ses moyens.

Le reste du diner continua comme il avait commençait, dans la simplicité et la saveur de l'instant partagé. Ils échangèrent sur différent sujets, leurs liens familiaux, leur parcours avant leur rencontre, apprenant à se connaitre un peu plus intimement.

Naruto comprit à présent que la vie de son patron n'avait pas été pavée d'or et qu'il avait depuis la naissance le poids de son nom sur les épaules. Qu'il se devait de toujours donner le meilleur de lui-même sans jamais faillir, et surtout sans jamais ne montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il fut attendrit cependant par le lien qui l'unissait à son grand frère, Itachi. Quand il en parlait, une lueur nouvelle éclairait son regard, l'inondant de tendresse et d'admiration.

De son côté, Sasuke eut le cœur fendu en apprenant son statut d'orphelin de naissance. Le sujet fût cependant vite étouffé par les souvenirs qu'évoqua le blond de son parrain, Jiraya. Un homme qui avait l'air d'être plus qu'important pour lui, mais qui semblait être un bien curieux personnage aux yeux du brun.

Le temps fila sans qu'aucun des deux n'en prennent vraiment conscience, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Arrivé au dessert, Sasuke abandonna son tour et déclina l'offre tandis que Naruto hésitait. La voix douce et compréhensive, il demanda :

\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Tu ne prends pas de dessert donc je me dis que tu commence peut-être à trouver le temps long.

\- Je n'en prends pas simplement parce que je ne peux plus rien n'avaler.

Ils se sourient, l'un soulagé, l'autre attendri par l'intérêt qu'il lui portait et le souci qu'il se faisait. Jetant un regard envieux par-dessus l'épaule du brun, Naruto déclara :

\- Je suis dans le même état que toi mais le fondant au chocolat de la table d'à côté me fait de l'œil.

Sasuke suivit son regard et se retourna. Le fondant au chocolat trônait au milieu d'une assiette blanche encore propre. Il constata que la place à table était vide, le client ayant sans doute fait un petit tour aux toilettes. Un sourire en coin, il lança un regard joueur au blond et proposa :

\- Tu veux que je lui vole ?

Surpris, Naruto étira un large sourire amusé :

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Ca, je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de ta reconnaissance après coup.

Le regard charbon posé sur lui devint chaud, attirant un sourire lubrique sur le visage de son employé. Taquin, il le mit au défi :

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Décidé, Sasuke scruta attentivement la pièce à la recherche du client et des serveurs qu'il devait éviter. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main le long de la nappe blanche et attrapa dans un silence l'assiette de porcelaine. D'un geste vif et habile, il l'attira à lui et la déposa devant les yeux subjugués de Naruto. Discrètement, le blond tenta d'étouffer son rire naissant entre ses lèvres, vite imité par Sasuke. Il l'avait vraiment fait ! L'un et l'autre n'en croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir et faire. Ensemble, ils agissaient comme des enfants.

Comblé, Naruto plongea la cuillère métallique dans le dessert et la porta immédiatement à sa bouche. L'arôme corsé du chocolat explosa dans sa bouche, lui faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir et échapper un profond gémissement :

\- Hmmm, putain ce que c'est bon.

Le rouge aux joues, Sasuke se délecta de sa plainte, imaginant sans mal quelques autres situations plaisantes où ce son aurait tout à fait sa place. La cuillère du blond fut portée à sa propre bouche, le sortant de ses pensées dans un léger sursaut :

\- Goûte ça !

Le regard devenant brûlant, Sasuke se pencha vers lui et engloutit l'offrande sans le quitter des yeux. Électrisé par ses perles onyx envoûtantes, Naruto se mordit les lèvres d'envie en observant la langue du brun venir s'enrouler autour du couvert pour y récupérer quelques miettes.

\- Où est mon fondant ?!

Ils sursautèrent dans un même geste.

Apparemment revenu de sa petite pause, le client mécontent scruta la pièce d'un œil rageur à la recherche de sa serveuse. Aussitôt, celle-ci vint à sa rencontre et chercha à comprendre le problème. L'homme réitéra sa question d'un ton dur, laissant la pauvre femme démunie.

Voyant l'autorité qu'il avait sur elle, il en profita et se montra nettement plus sec :

\- Vous êtes incapable de retenir une commande ma pauvre fille ?

\- Mais je vous l'ai apportée monsieur, je vous le jure.

\- Mais bien sûr, et évidemment vous comptez bien me faire payer ce gâteau invisible.

\- Non, je, enfin. Bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

La jolie brune joua avec ses doigts et fuyait son regard, visiblement angoissée et désespérée. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Naruto adressa un regard noir au client et laissa parler sa colère :

\- Vous allez la lâcher, oui ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle est sincère !

\- Pardon, je vous ai demandé votre avis, à vous ?

\- Non, mais vous perturbez notre dîner en beuglant comme ça.

Outré, l'homme se retourna vers la brunette et grogna :

\- En plus d'être affublé d'un service d'incompétents, votre établissement a l'impudence d'accepter en son sein des gens comme ce vulgaire prolétaire ?! Vous ne méritez décemment pas vos étoiles !

Surpris par le comportement méprisant du client qui jurait avec la richesse de son vocabulaire, Sasuke observa le blond dans sa répartie :

\- La vue d'un roturier vous met donc si mal à l'aise ? Sourit-il, mauvais. Vous en venez à vous faire remarquer plus que moi en vous en prenant lâchement à cette adorable jeune femme.

Prêt à répondre, le client fut coupé par l'arrivée inopinée du maître d'hôtel. Dans un calme olympien, il le pria de le suivre, lui promettant de régler le problème et s'éloigna en adressant un regard compréhensif à la serveuse.

Cette dernière sentit toute la pression se relâcher d'un coup et émit un profond soupir de soulagement, remerciant la providence pour l'intervention de son supérieur. Dans un sourire timide, elle se tourna vers Naruto et le remercia à son tour chaleureusement.

\- Vraiment pas de quoi, Hinata. Répondit le blond en jetant un œil à la petite plaque ornant sa poitrine généreuse.

Le rouge aux joues, la jeune femme fit un léger signe de tête, remerciant muettement une nouvelle fois, avant de s'éloigner.

En quelques cuillerées, Naruto termina le dessert rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une fois fait, ils se levèrent de table, réglèrent la note, et regagnèrent la voiture direction l'appartement de Naruto.

Sur la route, Sasuke repensa à la scène arrivée plus tôt et ne pût s'empêcher de rire franchement :

\- Tu lui vole son dessert et ensuite tu l'engueule, t'es gonflé.

\- Déjà ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai volé, mais toi. Fit remarquer le blond en fermant les yeux. Et je ne l'ai pas engueulé, j'ai simplement pris la défense d'une femme injustement accusée à tord.

\- La mauvaise foi, c'est dingue. Sourit le brun, les yeux rivés sur la route.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Sasuke se gara et coupa le contact, leur laissant par ce geste un peu de temps en plus si Naruto en avait envie. Dans un mouvement de main, ce dernier défit sa ceinture et se tourna vers lui :

\- Merci pour ce dîner. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très chaud au début mais finalement, c'était sympa.

\- J'ai passé un bon moment moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent sincèrement, sans arrière pensée, heureux de savoir que le plaisir qu'ils avaient ressentis était réciproque. Dans une œillade espiègle, Naruto demanda :

\- Je te proposerais bien de monter boire un dernier verre, mais je suppose que l'alcool pour toi est toujours prohibé ?

\- Tu as de l'eau chez toi, non ?

\- Je dois avoir ça, oui.

Dans un large sourire, Naruto sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui. D'un pas enjoué, il se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble et tiqua en remarquant que le brun ne le suivait pas. Tirant la moue, il se retourna vers la voiture et écarta les bras en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air de dire « et bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fous ? ». Souriant, Sasuke sortit de la voiture et le rejoignit.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un véritable capharnaüm. Sasuke parcourut des yeux l'évier débordant de vaisselle salle, la tonne de dossiers et papiers à trier sur la table et les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

Les yeux ronds, il s'enquit :

\- Heu … Tu as été cambriolé ?

\- Avec les journées de malade que je me tape, je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire le ménage. Piqua le blond en tirant la langue.

\- 'Tss.

Dans un sourire amusé, Naruto l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond, avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Il en revint avec deux bières et en tendit une au brun, expliquant devant son regard septique :

\- La tienne fait à peine quatre degrés. Si tu ressens les effets après ça, t'es carrément un cas d'étude.

\- Merci. Répondit-il simplement en acceptant la canette.

Ils passèrent un moment à boire tranquillement, discutant de choses et d'autres, se moquant par moment de l'absurdité des clips passant à la télé.

Sasuke termina sa boisson et jeta un œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran.

« Vingt-trois heures. »

Reposant la canette sur la table basse à leurs pieds, il déclara :

\- Bon, il se fait tard. Je vais y aller.

\- Ouaip.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Naruto reposa sa boisson à côté de la sienne et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, lui laissant le temps de passer sa veste de cuir sur les épaules. Une fois fait, Naruto lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa sortir.

Le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes, les jambes aussi frêles que du coton et l'estomac noué, Sasuke passa la porte et le regarda, restant debout dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées par la crainte, plongeant son regard dans les nuances cobalts lui faisant face. Il avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser, et l'autre le voyait très bien, souriant gentiment, dans l'attente.

Avalant sa salive, Sasuke finit par reprendre :

\- Bon … Et bien, à demain, alors.

\- On est samedi, demain.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

« Quel con. » Détournant les yeux un instant, Sasuke maudit son idiotie. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent dans un sourire malicieux :

\- Rien ne t'empêche de venir me dire bonjour si tu passe dans le coin, remarque.

\- Je dois recevoir mon frère ce week-end. Se souvint le brun, perplexe. Donc bon… A lundi.

Haussant les sourcils, Naruto analysa d'un œil curieux la main soudainement tendue vers lui. Amusé, il la serra, sentant sous ses doigts un frisson délicieux parcourir la peau blanche à son contact.

\- A lundi.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke détourna les talons, penaud. Il descendit les marches dans un pas lourds, regrettant à chaque pas sa lâcheté. Il n'avait aucune envie de le quitter maintenant, mais c'était si difficile à exprimer…

A mi-chemin dans l'escalier, il entendit la voix rauque du blond résonner :

\- Et c'est tout ?

Vivement, il se retourna et plongea dans deux lagons azur fascinants qui le toisaient de leur hauteur d'un air moqueur. Appuyé contre l'embrasure de sa porte, les bras croisés, Naruto étira un sourire en coin à l'entente de son :

\- Quoi ?

\- Une poignée de main réglementaire et un « à lundi » formaté ? On fait mieux comme « au revoir ».

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive dans un bruit guttural. L'envie furieuse de dévaler les quelques marches qui les séparaient pour venir plaquer le blond au mur et le dévorer lui tordait le ventre, mais son cœur l'empêchait d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. D'une voix modulée cachant son trouble, il expliqua :

\- Ecoute, je … Je suis un peu embarrassé là.

\- Encore ? S'étonna franchement le blond.

N'ayant aucune envie que ses voisins entendent leur conversation, Sasuke gravit les quelques marches et vint se poster devant le blond. Chuchotant presque, il détailla :

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir ce genre de rapport tu sais, et encore moins avec mes employés, alors je suis un peu…

\- Un peu paumé, ouais, je comprends ça.

Un sourire compatissant imprimer sur les lèvres, Naruto se décolla du mur et tendit son bras vers la nuque du brun, le tirant doucement à lui. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il balaya le visage rougit du brun dans un souffle :

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te guider.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres pleines du blond venir se presser tendrement sur les siennes. Dans une caresse à peine discernable, Naruto modela ses lèvres, appréciant leur texture. Fermant les yeux, Sasuke répondit timidement à la caresse en savourant l'épaisseur et la rugosité des lèvres qui le prenait lentement.

Une langue passa sur lui. Un frisson la suivit.

Dans une acceptation muette, Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres, lui laissant libre accès. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Naruto plongea dans cet antre humide et cala sa langue contre la sienne, lâchant un soupir de contentement en trouvant son contact mouillé.

Dans une caresse langoureuse, il entama un lent mouvement gourmand, découvrant son goût pour la première fois.

Sasuke lui laissa les pleins pouvoirs, se délectant de chaque caresse de sa langue, chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, chaque soupir qui venait se fondre dans les siens.

Relâchant finalement sa bouche, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle, Naruto grignota sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents avant de souffler :

\- Voilà ce qu'est un « au revoir » dans les règles.

Dans un sourire charmeur, Naruto recula d'un pas, ravi de constater que l'expression du brun brillait d'une lueur qui n'avait plus rien d'hésitante.

Passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux corbeau, Sasuke se lécha les lèvres, espérant y retrouver son goût bien trop vite oublié.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Naruto recula d'un nouveau pas et poussa sa porte d'un coup de pied en ajoutant :

\- Ou une invitation à rester, au choix.

Fébrile, Sasuke passa la porte à sa suite et la referma derrière lui, faisant élargir malgré lui le sourire du blond. Sans attendre, il cala une main blanche sur sa hanche et fit glisser sa seconde sur la joue de Naruto, le bloquant contre lui, avant de venir capturer ses lèvres.

Naruto répondit à la caresse dans un soupir de contentement et passa ses mains sur sa veste de cuir, essayant de l'en débarrasser. Les sons humides du baiser se confondirent avec le bruit sourd du cuir rencontrant le bois du sol. Dans un grognement mécontent, Sasuke coupa le baiser un instant et se pencha, tendant un bras pour ramasser le vêtement. La main halée de Naruto l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet, le guidant à nouveau sur sa hanche :

\- Laisse-le par terre.

\- Mais c'est-

\- On s'en fou. Coupa le blond en reprenant ses lèvres.

Les mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches, Naruto l'attira contre lui et colla leurs bassins pendant que sa bouche dévorait sans retenue celle de son patron.

Sasuke se sentit fondre dans le baiser intense qu'il lui offrait et oublia bien vite son cuir. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise du blond et laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau doré, appréciant les contours de ses muscles saillants. Prit dans la fougue de leur baiser, il fit glisser sa main sur un flan et griffa la peau offerte, récoltant un gémissement d'envie qui lui tordit le ventre.

Relâchant sa bouche, il souffla contre ses lèvres et demanda :

\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ferme-là un peu avec tes questions débiles. Rétorqua le blond en lui mordant la lèvre.

Les dents sauvages arrachèrent un gémissement douloureux au brun qui le poussa durement contre le mur en représailles. Sans lui laisser une seconde, il le bloqua de son corps et vint mordre sans retenue la nuque à sa portée. La plainte qu'il entendit résonner à son oreille le grisa un peu plus, alors qu'il léchait d'une langue brûlante la peau rougit. Remontant lentement le long de son cou, il grignota le lobe de son oreille, appréciant de sentir les mains fermes du blond glisser sur ses fesses pour le coller à lui, et souffla :

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu le veux depuis quand ?

Fermant un instant les yeux pour réfléchir, Naruto répondit :

\- Six ou sept mois, peut être plus. Et toi ?

\- Le jour où je t'ai vu, à l'entretien d'embauche.

\- Et bah, tu cache bien ton jeu. M'avoir fait galérer comme ça pour rien, franchement…

Grignotant à nouveau le cou doré, Sasuke avoua d'une voix penaude :

\- J'avais peur d'être raillé. Je ne suis pas doué pour savoir ce que les gens veulent.

\- T'es pas non plus doué pour savoir ce que tu veux toi-même.

Vexé, Sasuke releva la tête et fixa le visage rieur lui faisant face. Dans un sourire séducteur, Naruto glissa sa main le long de son torse, caressant la peau blanche à travers le tissu de sa chemise pour arriver à sa ceinture. Sans décrocher son regard du sien, il l'ouvrit d'une main habile et souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas… On va réussir à trouver la réponse tous les deux.

Dans un geste sauvage, Naruto captura à nouveau ses lèvres et imposa les mouvements de sa langue, soumettant complètement celle de son futur-amant. Fébrile, Sasuke s'appuya d'une main contre le mur à côté de sa tête et vint ancrer sa seconde sur son flan, gémissant dans le baiser ardent. Le son métallique de sa ceinture défaite parvint à son oreille, l'excitant un peu plus.

Se perdant dans le baiser, il sentit avec délice une main puissante ouvrir son pantalon pour s'y engouffrer avant de palper sa chair à travers le tissu de son boxer. Un grognement rauque lui échappa, coupant le baiser.

Joueur, Naruto pressa le point sensible, se gorgeant des sons étouffés qu'il entendait, et souffla d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres :

\- Et maintenant, Sasuke ? Tu me veux ?

\- Oui. Vibra-t-il contre sa bouche, les yeux perdu dans les siens.

\- Comment ?

Confus, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea d'un regard. Etirant un sourire plus large, Naruto rendit la caresse plus dure et agrippa sa nuque d'une main, avant de souffler :

\- Tu veux me prendre ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, imaginant seulement le plaisir que pourrait être cette proposition.

\- Oui … Mais après toi.

\- Oh, tu veux me laisser le contrôle sur toi ?

Timidement, Sasuke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Demande le moi.

\- Quoi ?

Sauvage, Naruto planta ses dents dans le creux de sa nuque et plongea sa main sous le sous-vêtement, pressant plus fort. Satisfait du gémissement douloureux qu'il entendit, il répéta :

\- Demande le moi.

\- Je veux que… que tu me prennes.

Satisfait, Naruto imprima une caresse plus douce mais appuyée d'une main large et ouvrit son propre pantalon de l'autre. Prit d'une panique soudaine à l'entende du son métallique de sa ceinture, Sasuke le bloque de sa main.

Curieux, Naruto haussa un sourcil :

\- Quoi ? Je suis trop rapide ?

\- Non, t'es parfait, c'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais accepté de me faire « dominer ».

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui …

Souriant, Naruto vint capturer sa bouche dans un chaste baiser et demanda, coupant ses mots par de nouveaux baisers, du bout des lèvres :

\- Je suis un privilégié, alors ?

\- Je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Profondément surpris, Naruto recula son visage pour scruter d'un œil interrogateur le visage rougit face à lui. Il avait vraiment bien entendu ? Lui qui pensait que tout ça n'était que pulsion et désir… Sasuke lui offrait consciemment toute sa confiance. Naruto sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, ému et profondément touché par ses paroles.

Effaçant tout sourire moqueur de son visage, il ancra son regard dans les yeux onyx et poussa gentiment le brun d'une main sur son torse. Buttant de son dos contre le comptoir de la cuisine, Sasuke sursauta.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto attrapa les pans de son pantalon et le baissa jusqu'à ses chevilles en se baissant. Sous le regard anxieux mais terriblement envieux du brun, il ouvrit lentement la bouche et la referma sur lui.

Dans un râle profond, Sasuke ancra ses mains sur les bords de la table de bois en tendant son cou en arrière.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Sasuke passa tendrement sa main dans quelques mèches blondes. Il comprit, le cœur gonflé d'émotions, que tout dans les caresses qu'il lui offrait exprimait le remerciement.

Naruto failli lâcher un cri de surprise en sentant le bras de son patron le tirer violemment vers lui pour le redresser. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, les mains de Sasuke encadrèrent son visage et ses lèvres plongèrent sur les siennes. Il sentit sa langue se glisser en lui pour venir tendrement prendre la sienne dans un baiser presque amoureux. Troublé, Naruto voulu écarquilla les yeux en ressentant toute cette affection offerte avec tant de délicatesse, comme une douce brise qui vous emporte et vous emplies les sens, vous faisant oubliez qui vous êtes.

Jetant au loin ces réflexions inutiles, Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa fondre dans le baiser, agrippant d'une main ferme ses hanches pour le coller à lui.

Sans quitter une seconde ses lèvres, Sasuke l'entraîna jusqu'à son canapé et le força à s'asseoir. Dans un regard brûlant, il se détacha de lui et le surplomba, le désir marquant chaque trait de son visage.

Les yeux mi-clos par l'envie, Naruto l'observa avec attention descendre lentement jusqu'à son pantalon, finissant de défaire sa ceinture.

La voix alourdie de désir, il demanda :

\- Tu veux le faire aussi ?

\- Je serais un bien piètre amant si je ne te rendais pas la faveur.

Sans un mot de plus, il le prit en bouche dans un soupir tremblant, résonnant dans le corps entier de son futur amant qui se tendit de plaisir. Les profonds râles de Naruto emplirent la pièce en se confondant avec les bruits de succion humides et le souffle brûlant de Sasuke.

D'une main ferme dans ses cheveux, Naruto le stoppa :

\- Attends. Arrête.

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Attendri et amusé par sa naïveté, Naruto hocha la tête dans un « non », attrapa sa nuque et le tira à lui pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Frémissant, il souffla contre sa bouche :

\- Tu m'excites comme un dingue, j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

Se mordant les lèvres avec envie, Sasuke avala sa salive dans un raclement sonore. Dans un sourire coquin, Naruto se lèva et le tira avec sa suite jusque dans la chambre.

Butant contre le lit, il poussa d'une main ferme le brun sur le lit qui tomba dans un souffle surpris. Le sourire large, Naruto encadra son corps de ses jambes en le surplombant, ses mais et sa langue partant à la découverte de ce torse peu à peu dénudé.

Gémissant sous ses caresses impatientes, Sasuke finit de les déshabiller, embrassant par endroit la peau maintenant nue de son amant.

Naruto tendit un bras vers sa table de chevet en sortie du tiroir un tube de lubrifiant. Il senti le brun se tendre, visiblement anxieux. Patiemment, il vient embrasser doucement et mordiller, joueur, son épaule et sa nuque avant de s'enquérir :

\- T'es sûr de toujours le vouloir ?

\- Je… oui.

\- Sois en certain. Si tu me demande d'arrêter au bout de deux minutes, tu vas me tuer. Souffla-t-il, tremblant, en continuant d'embrasser sa nuque.

\- Vas-y. Juste… doucement. S'il te plait.

\- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

Reprenant ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, Naruto promena lentement un doigt plus bas. Aussitôt, Sasuke se crispa, agrippa sa nuque à l'intrusion, et se noya entièrement dans le baiser offert.

Se détendant peu à peu, Sasuke s'habitua à sa présence. De profonds soupirs de bien-être franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant écho dans la bouche et sur la langue du blond occupé à caresser la sienne du même rythme que ses doigts.

Soudain, Sasuke lâcha sa bouche dans un hoquet surpris avant de lâcher un cri rauque de plaisir, se tordant de tout son corps.

\- Ah, trouvé. S'amusa le blond en passant langoureusement sa langue sur la lèvre tremblante de son amant.

\- Merde, c'était quoi ça ?

\- Un merveilleux cadeau du corps masculin.

Plissant les yeux d'envie, Sasuke intima d'une voix forte et rocailleuse :

\- Recommence !

Haussant les sourcils, Naruto demanda d'un ton amusé :

\- On me donne des ordres, patron ?

\- Aller. Insista-t-il, râleur.

Le sourire du blond s'étira jusqu'à devenir cruel alors qu'il ressortait ses doigts de sa chair brûlant, s'amusant à imprimer des cercles appuyés à son entrée :

\- Demande-le gentiment, et on verra.

Dans un grognement contrarié, Sasuke essaya de pousser sur les doigts en se mordant les lèvres, provoquant la douce hilarité torturante du blond. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien sans le consentement de son amant, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller dans un soupir tremblant de désir et accrocha son regard azur d'un œil suppliant :

\- Je t'en prie Naruto, recommence.

\- Hmm, ça par contre, j'adore.

D'un geste vif et sans pitié, il enfonça ses doigts en lui et vint frapper son point sensible. Dans un délicieux gémissement de plaisir, Sasuke agrippa les draps de ses doigts blanchies et les tordit en frémissant.

L'œil cobalt scruta le visage crispé sous lui, se délectant de toutes ses expressions de plaisir et ses râles alternés de gémissements pendant qu'il s'amusait à le faire plier sous ses assauts tantôt souples, d'autre fois puissants. Ses doigts experts prirent leur temps d'analyser chaque mouvement qui provoqués tous une puissance de plaisir différentes chez son amant. Attentif à ses plaintes, il appuya, frôla, frappa, savourant de le voir devenir pantelant sous ses gestes, scrutant chaque mouvement de son visage. Et la façon qu'avait son amant de scander dans un souffle ardent son nom entre deux gémissements aurait pu le faire jouir dans l'instant.

Inspirant dans un tremblement contrôla, Naruto se calma et se retira, riant du grognement frustré qu'il entendit. D'une voix tendre et prévenante, il demanda

\- Tu te sens prêt pour la suite ?

\- Je crois… J'en ai envie.

\- Alors respire.

Cédant à sa demande, Sasuke ferma lentement les yeux et inspira profondément. Il sentit les lèvres de Naruto venir quérir les siennes et lui offrit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Plongeant une langue avide sur la sienne, Naruto lui permit de se détourner de la douleur pendant qu'il entrait lentement. Les sourcils fronçaient par la souffrance, Sasuke se perdit dans le baiser en déchargent toute sa douleur à l'intérieur. Il entendit le sifflement de plaisir brut de Naruto, ainsi enserrer dans son antre brûlant.

Lâchant sa bouche dans un profond cri rauque, Naruto ouvrit des yeux brillant de plaisir et scruta le visage crispé sous lui. La voix rocailleuse, il demanda :

\- Ca va ?

\- Hm, hm.

\- Regarde-moi.

Difficilement, Sasuke ouvrit les paupières et croisa un regard perdu le toisant avec tendresse. Sans comprendre quoique ce soit à tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, le regard charbon se noya dans les nuances céruléennes. La poussée se fit un peu plus profonde, le faisant siffler de douleur et tendre le cou en arrière.

\- Détends-toi…

\- Ce n'est pas aussi agréable que ce que j'avais imaginé. Se plaignit Sasuke en scrutant le plafond, serrant les draps à s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

\- Ca va venir. Ne t'en fais pas.

Une main rugueuse attrapa doucement sa virilité pour y imprimer quelques longs mouvements tandis qu'il sentait sur le lobe de son oreille la délicieuse morsure de quelques dents. Un murmure haleté répéta contre sa joue :

\- Détends-toi.

Sasuke mordit ses lèvres, ferma les yeux, et tenta de se laisser aller.

Au bout de quelques attentions de sa main et sa langue sur lui, Sasuke commença à souffler plus fort, parfois de façon plaintive, gémissant faiblement sous la précision de certaine caresse. La chaleur envahie peu à peu son bas ventre et se répercuta par vague dans tout son corps.

Confiant, Naruto relève légèrement ses hanches et donna un puissant coup de reins, venant frapper son point sensible. Il récolta un pur cri de plaisir qui se noya dans son propre gémissement. Sasuke en ouvrit les yeux de surprise et observa son amant qui le surplombait, les traits déformé par le plaisir, son regard devenant sauvage contrastant avec la douceur de son sourire.

Appuyé contre ce point sensible, Naruto s'amusa à tourner autour et à se presser contre d'une façon languissante, faisant se tordre le brun dans les draps noyé de gémissements et de plaintes. Sa nuque se tendant, ses mains se baladèrent sur les draps et la chair a sa portée, s'accrochant à toute parcelle de chair à chaque mouvement dévastateur en lui.

Souriant sauvagement, Naruto se pencha et frappa durement en lui, plantant ses dents dans le creux de sa nuque :

\- NarUutoo … !

La main doré griffa sa cuisse en entamant de profonds vas et vient par de puissants coup de reins, pendant que sa langue prenait sa bouche dans un baiser dévorant. Perdu dans son plaisir, Sasuke étouffa ses cris dans leur baiser, l'entrecoupant parfois de « Naruto » plaintif et de « plus fort » quémandeur.

Grognant contre ses lèvres, Naruto le dévasta d'un regard embrasé en continuant à le prendre :

\- Tu veux que j'y aille plus fort ?

\- Oui.

La voix chaude du brun résonna comme une supplique, cruellement demandeur. Il entendit son amant demander :

\- Que je sois plus dur ? Que j'y aille plus profondément ?

\- Oui.

\- Retourne-toi.

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi il se retira soudainement. Il voulu le retenir dans un grognement contrarié mais Naruto se déroba en se redressant vivement. Sans un mot, il attrape son bras et le retourna sur le ventre. D'une main, il relève ses hanches, l'autre main prenant appuie à coté de son visage. Il se pencha vers lui et mordilla son oreille :

\- Cambre-toi un peu.

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke s'exécuta, frissonnant en sentant sa présence à son entrée. Saisissant d'une main ferme ses hanches, Naruto reprit sa place avec force. Les bras de Sasuke cédèrent sous son assaut et il s'écroula, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, en criant :

\- Han merde !

Se penchant à nouveau sur lui, Naruto fit trainer sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébral, remontant lentement dans sa nuque qu'il vint mordre, pliant le brun sous ses profonds coup de buttoir. Ne cherchant même plus à retenir ses cris, Sasuke fondit dans le plaisir et entendit la voix haletante :

\- C'est comme ça que tu me veux ?

\- Oui ! Oui, Naruto !

Sans prévenir, les assauts se firent plus rudes, dévorant sa chair de frisson ardent, laissant son ventre se tordre de plaisir. Ses dents vinrent mordre l'oreiller, il agrippa d'une main perdue la cuisse de Naruto derrière lui, gémissant son nom. Essoufflé et tremblant de plaisir, Naruto se délecta de ses plaintes et voulut en connaitre plus. Durement, il leva la main et claqua sa fesse, gémissant douloureusement sous le bruit du cri puissant qu'il lui arracha, se mourrant dans un lourd gémissement rauque. Dans un sourire large, Naruto se pencha vers lui et mordit sans retenue son omoplate, grognant contre sa peau bouillante :

\- Putain, ce que tu es bon.

\- Je- ; je veux t- aaah

\- Quoi ?

Lâchant l'oreiller, Sasuke tourna un peu la tête, lèva la main pour agripper la nuque dorée et plongea son regard dans le sien :

\- Je veux te voir.

\- Hm, Sasuke…

Naruto se redressa et sortit de lui avant de le retourner tendrement. De ses mains ferme mais tremblante de plaisir, il écarte doucement ses cuisses et vient reprendre sa place en son centre, prenant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Sasuke entoura instinctivement sa nuque de ses bras et répondit au baiser, le coupant parfois part certains souffles frémissants faisant écho avec ceux du blond.

Ils se regardèrent, yeux mi-clos, traduisant tous deux le bonheur qu'il ressentait à ne faire qu'un et tout le plaisir déchirant qu'ils s'offraient.

Sasuke se tendit, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le dos halé, ses jambes entourant ses hanches en le tirant vers lui, rendant les mouvements plus profonds, l'incitant à continuer.

Naruto vint mordre son cou tendu en grognant, ses bras le soutenant autour du corps blanc, appréciant de sentir les chevilles du brun pousser sur ses reins, demandant plus. D'une langue chaude et humide, il lécha sa gorge et remonta jusqu'à son menton qu'il mordilla tendrement :

\- Sasuke… ?

\- Hmmm… ?

Haletant contre sa bouche, il remonta à sa lèvre inférieure et la mordit gentiment, continuant ses poussées à l'intérieur de son corps. Sasuke répondit en venant lécher la lèvre supérieure offerte dans une caresse langoureuse, fouettant de son souffle brûlant le visage le surplombant. Naruto plissa les yeux dans une moue douloureuse et frustrée :

\- J'ai envie de jouir.

La main ferme de Sasuke lâcha son dos et vint agripper une fesse dorée, pétrissant durement la chair, griffant délicieusement son dos de l'autre. Naruto en ferma les yeux de plaisir et lâcha un râle profond, tremblant sur ses bras tendue. Sasuke poussa à nouveau sur ses jambes et gémit contre sa bouche :

\- Vas-y.

Dans une plainte libératrice, Naruto fondit sur ses lèvres en attrapant sa virilité d'une main, intimant de profond mouvement dans de rude aller-retour sur toute sa longueur.

Sasuke lâche ses lèvres dans un cri et détourna le visage, venant mordre à pleine dent dans l'oreiller pendant que sa main agrippa durement les draps.

Dans un gémissement rauque entrecoupé de râles haletants, Naruto se tendit et se libéra, serrant les dents :

\- Sasuke !

Plissant les yeux sous son plaisir, il ralentit peu à peu son rythme, et lâcha finalement l'érection douloureuse du brun.

Aussitôt, Sasuke agrippa sa fesse en grognant et la tira vers lui, l'incitant à continuer. Fermant les yeux durement, il lâcha l'oreiller et supplia :

\- Encore…

\- Sasu-

\- Juste un peu ! Coupa-t-il. Je t'en prie, je vais-

D'un coup de reins précis, Naruto vint frapper sa zone sensible, coupant sa phrase qui se finit dans un cri brûlant de plaisir. Le souffle de Sasuke se fendit en sentant une main large et rêche le reprendre durement, entamant des mouvements appuyés et puissants. Naruto cessa tout mouvement et pressa contre lui, insistant sur cette zone tout en continuant les va-et-vient de sa main sans pitier.

Ses dents vinrent mordre sa mâchoire :

\- Viens, Sasuke…

Il se retira longuement, le torturant, et donna sans attendre un violent coup de butoir précis, ses doigts se pressant rudement sur lui. Sasuke se jeta sur ses lèvres dans un baiser plaintif, sa langue vibrant du son de ses cris noyé. Le plaisir explosa en lui alors qu'il lâchait finalement sa bouche pour se tendre de tout son corps, se libérant dans un « Naruto ! » rauque et dévasté.

Naruto se retira dans un souffle douloureux d'être ainsi enserré et s'écroula sur lui.

Brûlant, trempé de sueur et le cœur au bord de l'explosion, ils restèrent ainsi un moment, reprenant leur respiration.

Se délectant des sensations de l'orgasme, Naruto commença à sucer le cou à sa portée, récoltant un doux soupir. Le torse blanc fut prit de secousses, surprenant le blond, avant d'entendre un rire fendre l'air. Curieux, il redressa la tête :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y de drôle ?

Passant sa main dans les cheveux dorés, Sasuke expliqua dans un sourire :

\- Je repensais au doute que j'ai ressenti en t'invitant à diner tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su.

\- C'est toujours mieux de ne pas savoir.

La tête dans le coton, le brun sentit son sourire s'élargir alors qu'il déposait un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux, soufflant :

\- Alors je ne te dirais pas ce que je ressens, maintenant.

Naruto apprécia la caresse et répondit à son sourire. Forçant sur ses bras, il embrassa son épaule et se sépare de lui. Les pieds ancrés au sol, il s'installa au bord du lit et se gratta la nuque, lâchant un bâillement :

\- Tu peux te doucher avant de partir si tu veux, j'ai des fringues pour te dépanner.

Surpris, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui demandait vraiment de partir ?

Cachant son angoisse naissance à travers un air assuré, il demanda d'une voix blanche :

\- Tu me fous dehors ?

Penaud, Naruto se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse dans une douce caresse, répondant gentiment :

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Si tu préfère rester, tu peux.

Faisant la moue, Sasuke rétorqua :

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas franchement envie d'affronter le froid et de me taper un trajet en voiture maintenant.

Dans un sourire entendu, Naruto acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait. Enlevant sa main de son corps, il se redressa et reprit place à ses côtés :

\- Bon, alors pousses-toi un peu pour que je me pose. Je suis claqué.

Le corps encore entièrement nu, Naruto s'allongea et passa sous les draps sous le regard curieux de son amant. Sans un mot de plus, le blond entoura son oreiller de ses bras et ferma les yeux, marmonnant doucement :

\- Bonne nuit Sasuke.

Stupéfait, le jeune chef d'entreprise ne pensa pas à lui répondre et resta là, à le regarder s'endormir paisiblement. Il allait vraiment s'endormir comme ça ?

En entendant le premier ronflement fendre le silence de la pièce, il eut la réponse à sa question muettement.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de lui suivre dans les bras de Morphée, Sasuke s'installa à son tour sous les draps et ferma les yeux.

Le parfum du blond enivrant ses sens et le son de sa respiration endormie le berçant, il finit par s'endormir, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ! :)

Le dernier chapitre sera nettement plus court et fera plutôt office d'épilogue pour clore cette histoire.

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit « à dimanche prochain » :)

Et encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser de gentilles review, vous illuminez ma journée, merci à vous !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Voici le troisième chapitre (faisant plutôt office d'épilogue) qui clôture ainsi cette histoire. Etant beaucoup plus court que les deux précédents, j'ai finalement décidé de vous le livrer un peu plus tôt que prévu :)

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 03

Les rayons du soleil caressèrent de leur douce chaleur le visage doré de l'endormi.

Emergeant peu à peu d'un profond sommeil, Naruto ouvrit difficilement un œil turquoise sur la fenêtre lui faisant face. Les lumières ambrées d'un matin d'automne plongèrent la pièce dans une tendre ambiance voluptueuse, dardant chaque recoin de reflets mordorés.

Un parfum d'homme vint chatouiller ses narines. L'odeur de Sasuke.

Naruto ferma les yeux et fendit son visage d'un tendre sourire, les événements de la veille lui revenant progressivement en mémoire.

Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'une tête brune encore plongée dans le sommeil.

Personne.

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto se redressa sur un bras et balaya sa chambre d'un regard perplexe. Les vêtements du brun avaient disparut du pied de son lit.

D'une voix encore enrouée de somnolence, il appela :

\- Sasuke ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un poids cruel et âpre prit place au creux de son coeur, le tordant de douleur et de désillusion.

Péniblement, il sortit de son lit et se traîna d'un pas affligé vers sa salle de bain, abandonnant son sourire euphorique.

D'un geste mécanique, il entra dans sa cabine de douche et enclencha l'eau sans vraiment y penser.

Sasuke était partit. Sans un mot, sans un geste, sans même une simple note écrite à la vas-vite et laisser sur un coin de meuble. Alors c'était ça, ce que le brun voulait ? Un petit coup vite fait, le confort d'un lit chaud après l'affaire fini, et au revoir ? Quoique non, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre congé et s'était sauvé comme un amant coupable.

Et dire qu'il l'avait cru… Toute cette histoire de confiance, toutes ces démonstrations d'affections, ces mots et gestes tendres partagés dans l'euphorie du moment… Il se sentait si con d'y avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Le cœur lourd, il sortit de sa douche, s'habilla machinalement, et rejoignit sa cuisine. Jetant un regard morne à son frigo et ses placards, il finit par s'en détourner, n'ayant pas le cœur d'avaler quoique ce soit au petit-déjeuner, et prit place dans son salon.

Renfrogné, il se laissa retomber mollement sur son canapé et alluma sa télévision. Peut-être qu'un programme arriverait à lui faire oublier un instant cette journée qui s'annonçait plus que merdique.

Le grincement de sa porte d'entré parvint à ses oreilles.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers le son et tomba sur le visage opalin de son patron, les joues rougies par le froid mordant de cette matinée, un petit sac en plastique à la main.

Leurs regards élargis se croisèrent, aussi étonné l'un que l'autre.

La voix chaude du brun résonna :

\- Tu es déjà debout ?

Posant machinalement le sac blanc sur la table de la cuisine, Sasuke retira son cuir, l'accrocha au dos d'une chaise et demanda, soucieux :

\- C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non. Souffla le blond sans le quitter des yeux.

Reprenant le sachet en plastique d'une main, le brun s'approcha du canapé et le tendit :

\- C'est une vraie galère pour trouver une boulangerie dans ton quartier.

Son regard incrédule toujours rivé sur lui, Naruto comprit peu à peu le malentendu. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir put se tromper à ce point. Curieux de son mutisme, Sasuke demanda :

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Si, si.

Aussitôt, Naruto étira ses lèvres dans son large sourire habituel, vite imité par son amant qui lui répondit par un rictus satisfait.

D'un bon enjoué, le blond se leva du canapé et le rejoignit dans la cuisine ouverte. Connaissant le goût prononcé qu'avait son patron pour le café, il en prépara un bol sans lui demander.

Comme habitué des lieux alors qu'il n'y était jamais entré avant la veille, Sasuke trouva ses marques et s'installa à table. Il sortit les deux viennoiseries, en prit une, et déposa l'autre face à lui.

Appréciant l'odeur du café noir qui commençait à envahir la pièce, Sasuke inspira longuement, appréciant le fait de déceler parmi les parfums du café et des croissants celui, plus musqué, de son amant.

La voix rauque et chaleureuse du blond couvrit un instant le clapotis de l'eau bouillonnante :

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Pas aussi bien depuis des années.

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice, leurs visages rayonnant de sérénité.

Attrapant le bol nouvellement plein de café d'une main, Naruto le déposa face au brun qui en profita pour caresser sa main en passant, souriant :

\- Merci.

Naruto lui répondit par un sourire espiègle et vint s'asseoir face à lui, les yeux brillants devant le délicieux croissant qui l'attendait patiemment.

Trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson amère, Sasuke ferma les yeux de bonheur un instant sans remarquer le regard céruléen posé sur lui.

Amusé, Naruto le vit attraper son croissant d'une main pour venir y mordre goulûment, enchaînant à une vitesse folle le café et la viennoiserie comme un goinfre. Attendrit par son comportement enfantin, le sourire du blond s'élargit et ses yeux se tintèrent de tendresse, alors qu'il réprimandait gentiment :

\- Tu dis de moi, mais en privé, tu mange comme un goret toi aussi.

Une miette collée au coin de ses lèvres, Sasuke expliqua simplement :

\- Là, je n'y peux rien. Je suis toujours vorace le matin.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, le regard se réchauffant.

Sasuke roula les yeux au ciel en étirant un léger rictus, faussement ennuyé par ses allusions, déclenchant un rire sonore chez Naruto.

Les choses se faisaient naturellement entre eux, les rassurants tous deux. C'était si plaisant de se retrouver là, sans aucune gêne ou retenue, juste à partager ce moment intime et chaleureux.

Appuyé d'un coude sur la table, Naruto cala son visage contre son poing fermé et plissa les yeux dans une expression aimante en le regardant dévorer son petit déjeuner. Souriant affectueusement, il souffla :

\- C'était pas mal hier, hein ?

En une déglutition, Sasuke avala sa bouchée et leva un œil vers lui, répondant à son sourire :

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

L'œil rieur, Naruto pencha la tête dans une moue séductrice et demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Du coup, maintenant … J'ai droit à ma promotion, patron ?

Surpris, Sasuke scruta attentivement le visage face à lui. Etait-il sérieux ?

En voyant la lueur joueuse briller dans le regard azur, Sasuke se détendit. Sur le moment, la peur de découvrir que tout ce que le blond lui avait offert n'était en fait qu'un leurre le prit aux tripes.

Soulagé, il ne put empêcher un rire sincère de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, avant de répondre :

\- Je ne te ferais plus jamais l'affront d'associer le sexe au boulot, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Bah voyons, c'est si facile. Rétorqua le blond dans une mine faussement indignée.

Haussant les épaules, Sasuke continua :

\- Et puis, techniquement, hier soir était la récompense que tu me devais pour le vol du gâteau au resto.

\- Et bah ! Ca fait beaucoup d'effort physique juste pour une petite bouchée de chocolat.

\- Avoue qu'il était quand même divin, ce gâteau.

\- Moins que la récompense que je t'ai offerte, non ?

Prit à son propre jeu, Sasuke ferma les yeux et plongea ses lèvres dans la boisson brûlante, cachant les rougeurs naissantes de ces joues sous un air détaché. Des images de leur nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se devait d'accorder au blond le fait que le plaisir ressentit dépasser de loin ses espérances. Satisfait et fier de lui, Naruto étira un large sourire en imaginant les vagabondages de son esprit plongé dans les souvenirs de leur nuit.

Jetant machinalement un œil à la pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine, Sasuke constata l'heure avancée de la matinée. Finissant la boisson d'un trait, il reposa le bol face à lui :

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Itachi ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Hm.

A contre cœur, Naruto se leva, attrapa le bol sale et le déposa sur le tas de vaisselle dans l'évier, se faisant rapidement la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être temps de la laver.

Dans son dos, il entendit le son du cuir et sourit en entendant son amant pester contre le fait qu'il avait du s'abimer en passant la nuit sur le sol.

En bon hôte, Naruto précéda son invité et ouvrit la porte. Sasuke passa le pas de la porte et s'arrêta dans le couloir sous le regard patient du blond, attendant calmement qu'il prenne congé de la façon qu'il souhaite.

Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone portable, Sasuke demanda distraitement :

\- On essaie de se voir ce soir ?

Naruto tiqua. Il le vit pianoter sur les touches de son appareil sans le regarder, comme ennuyé par la situation. Comme s'il n'était là que pour le sexe. Espérant avoir tord, Naruto demanda :

\- Chez moi pour remettre ça ?

\- Oui. Enfin, pas forcément. Répondit le brun en relevant les yeux vers lui. Un resto, un verre, qu'importe. Juste pour se voir un moment.

\- Ca marche. Répondit le blond, soulagé. Je t'appelle.

\- Parfait.

Dans un sourire sensuel, Sasuke passa une main dans le cou doré et l'attira à lui avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre et amoureux baiser, auquel le blond répondit avec la même douceur. Rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, Sasuke attrapa de sa main nouvellement libre la hanche du blond pour le coller un peu plus à lui, sa langue s'enroulant langoureusement autour de sa partenaire.

Dans un gémissement d'envie, Naruto glissa ses doigts à travers le cuir ouvert et les balada sur son flanc, le souvenir de leur nuit le grisant. Perdue dans les sensations qu'il voulait retrouver, Naruto intensifia le baiser dans un râle d'excitation et laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux fesses blanches qu'il agrippa à pleine main.

Gémissant faiblement, Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et coupa le baiser, avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres dans un souffle brûlant :

\- Remarque, remettre ça rapidement, ça me va aussi.

\- Raah, me dis pas ça ou je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Dans un sourire pervers, Sasuke fondit dans son cou et mordilla la peau caramel, gémissant d'envie en le sentant frissonner sous ses caresses. Glissant une main dans la barrière de son jean pour pétrir une fesse avec envie, il griffa le dos doré de l'autre et haleta dans sa nuque :

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de recommencer… en changeant quelques petits détails.

Abandonnant toute résistance, Naruto passa une main halée dans les cheveux onyx et demanda, frémissant :

\- Du genre ?

Sasuke lécha sa nuque, remonta à son oreille et mordit son lobe en soufflant, la voix rauque :

\- J'ai bien envie de t'attacher fermement à ton lit pour prendre le contrôle, m'assoir sur toi et décider moi-même avec quelle force je veux que tu me prennes.

\- Bordel de merde.

Se mordant durement les lèvres, Naruto se laissa retomber contre la porte derrière lui, le soutenant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se perdit dans les caresses qu'il sentait sur son corps frissonnant. La voix gémissante du brun résonna contre sa peau :

\- Ca te ferait envie ? Me voir m'empaler durement sur toi en gémissant ton nom, voir tout mon corps trembler et se tendre de ce que tu me fais ?

\- Putain, tu me tues…

Victorieux, Sasuke étira un large sourire et vint mordre durement son cou, se gorgeant du râle plaintif qu'il récolta, avant de souffler :

\- Mon frère à la clé de chez moi … Il ne m'en voudra pas si je suis un peu en retard.

N'en pouvant plus, Naruto agrippa d'une main rude le brun par le bras et le tira dans l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Et voilà, clap de fin !

J'espère que cette modeste fic vous auras plu (ou tout du moins, divertie). Pour le moment, j'hésite. Je risque peut-être d'écrire une suite à cette histoire… à voir … :)

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, et merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser des reviews :)

A une prochaine fois ! :)


End file.
